


War Journals

by Cubriffic



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, War AU, also its based in 1915, because its w a r, but some people die, even i did, everyone is aged up dont worry, everyone suffers, in australia, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 12:12:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12058761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cubriffic/pseuds/Cubriffic
Summary: A full year at war can change everything.





	War Journals

**Author's Note:**

> ((I wasn't sure if it needs an archive warning or not, I decided to play it safe though))
> 
> Ok this has the funniest story behind it  
> So I have an assignment for my History class where we have to write journals about a WWI ANZAC soldier and family member back in Australia and I kinda did it about Max & Preston. This is basically a longer version of it, since my assignment has a 500 word count for both journals.  
> Sorry if it's worded slightly weirdly, I also had to talk about 4 different things about the war so it might seem slightly off. I edited it as much as I could though.
> 
> Also for this, pretty much everyone is an Australian in 1915, please bear with me.  
> -_-_-_-_-  
> Terms & stuff:  
> +ANZAC: Australian and New Zealand Army Corps; basically the Australian Army  
> +Italics is Preston, normal writing is Max  
> +All the character's are aged up- Max & Nikki are 18, Neil is 20, Preston is 19 and all the other characters are around that age.  
> +There'll be some bad views on the Turkish army here. They don't reflect my views on Turkish people at all. I only used it for historical accuracy.

Apr 28th  
Preston,  
I ended up finding this journal back on the ship, and I only got the time to write in it now. Things have already gone to shit. As in, half-of-us-will-be-dead-in-two-months shit. It's only been three days; the fucking Turks won't stop coming after us. It's a nightmare, to say the least. How on earth do they expect us to stay here without all of us dying from the bombs and guns? Getting out of this war will be a fucking blessing on its own.  
Neil, Harrison and I are all fine though. Remember them? The science kid and the guy who almost got sold to the circus a few years back? Yeah, they're here with me. So is Nikki, but she's on one of the boats as a nurse. I think she's curing people, but considering it's her, who knows what she's doing.  
Crap, General Bridges is coming. Guess it’s back to digging these trenches. Again.  
-Max  
~~~~  
_28/4/15_  
_Diary,_  
_Today has been stressful, to say the least. As usual, the war is blazing on, so there's nothing new there. But news is going around about the Gallipoli landing that happened. Apparently there's a lot of people who are... dead. Already. I'm worried for everyone, but especially Max. Even though he's got some sort of common sense, he's can become ~~a bit~~ VERY agitated, and I'm sure that all those guns aren't helping him. I can't even send him letters to check on him- grandma already thinks I'm a bit 'weird in the head', and she seems to find out almost everything I've done. How she hasn't found out about us, I have no idea._  
_But I can't focus too much on the bad; I'll stick with the good for now. For some better news, I attended a play a few days ago. It was, for the most part, okay. The lead wasn’t very good though. I reckon I could've done better._  
_~Preston Goodplay_  
-_-_-_-_-  
May 27th  
Preston,  
Like I said, there’s never enough time for anything. I haven't been able to write in almost a month thanks to our general always getting us to do any random task he can think of.  
I hate these trenches. Thanks to the beach it’s constantly muddy and wet. Already there are soldiers getting Trench Foot, which is basically a really fucking gross foot disease. I’m usually cramped in this god forsaken place, and if I’m not, then I’m digging more of the bastards. Everyone hates this fucking place, especially Neil. He tries to spend as much time as he can outside the trenches, bringing the injured back to the boats and such. I'd do the same, but I'm not risking getting killed out there. At least, not yet.  
We've all been entertaining each other with stories about one another for the past two weeks. I haven't told them about us of course (bloody hell, they'd probably throw me to the Turks), but they've been telling heaps about themselves. Harrison practically told his life story to all of us (turns out he actually has a wife. Didn't expect that from him), and even some of the other soldiers were speaking about random crap about themselves.  
The food here's getting worse. It's like we're living in fucking England in the 1800s. I’ve been living on black tea for 3 weeks, which I'd be fine with, except there's almost no water here. Half of us are drinking sea water, and that's obviously not ending up well. Our food stock is limited- I'm surviving on bully beef and jam that looks like water. We had some rice when we first got here, but it's all gone now. I never thought I'd say this, but I miss the food back home.  
That reminds me: Bridges is dead as well. He got shot by a sniper. Now we have Harold Walker, until our next General arrives. Hopefully they’re decent enough.  
-Max  
~~~~  
_27/5/15_  
_Diary,_  
_Not much has been happening right now. One of my neighbours, Nerris, has been coming around a lot more often. Her husband's at war right now and she won't stop talking about it. I don't blame her though; if I could, I'd be talking about Max a lot more often too. She's been getting letters from him too, the lucky woman. I wish Max would send letters, but I guess it's too risky for him, considering that he's constantly with all the other soldiers. Nerris and I are going to make biscuits for the soldiers too; something to take our minds off of the fact that one of our loved ones could die at any moment right now._  
_On another note, grandma seems to be much happier than usual. I guess that's good, but I'm slightly suspicious about it._  
_~Preston Goodplay_  
-_-_-_-_-  
July 5th  
Preston,  
It’s been rough. Rougher than usual.  
Less than two weeks ago, I got shot. We all got bombarded by guns and grenades, and they got me. Fucking. Me. Thank god it was only one to the thigh. Unfortunately, that meant spending time with the nurses. And to be honest, they're doing bad. They kept talking about how under-supplied they are, how bad everyone's injuries are and basically everything else along those lines. Some of them look soulless now, as if the shit they've seen have scarred them forever. It's got to Nikki too. When I was there, I could see her slowly going mad. thank god I got out of there quickly. I did NOT want to spend any more time in the shit-hole that was the infirmary.  
Harrison didn't make it though. He got hit along with me, but they hit him harder. I heard the nurses talking about it. His whole arm got blown off, plus he got shot in his stomach and other arm a shit ton of times. They tried so hard, but they couldn't save him. Honestly, I feel bad for his wife. According to him, they only married a week before he got sent off to Egypt with the rest of us.  
Walker got replaced by James Legge back in June, but he got evacuated from this place, so Walker’s back. Nothing bad there, I guess.  
Neil’s been spending his time making periscopes for us to use. He’s gotten pretty good at inventing with his time here, even with almost no materials. He’s also entertained himself by making us stationary, jam tin bombs and cooking equipment.  
-Max  
P.S- I got your biscuits last week. They were delicious.  
~~~~  
_5/7/15_  
_Diary,_  
_Things are bad. Very. Very. Bad. I can't handle it. Everything's just crumbling around me._  
_Night and day, people are getting news about the deaths over in Turkey. There's more and more every day, and I'm constantly worrying for Max. Luckily, Max seems to be okay, since his family hasn't gotten anything about his death yet. But not everyone's so lucky. Like Nerris. She got news that her husband's dead. They were only married for a week before he left, the poor souls. She's absolutely devastated. She's barely functioning on her own and is constantly breaking down. I've been going next door just to make sure that she's getting her basic needs done every day. But I feel like there's not much more I can do to help her._  
_But it doesn't stop there. I found out why Grandma's been so happy recently. She's getting me married to a girl._  
_I thought that arranged marriages died out, but apparently not. All I know is that she's rich and she's my age. I would much rather ship myself off to the war and get myself killed than get married to someone I've never even fucking met._  
_And now that I think about it, what about Max? I still can barely communicate with him, and with Nerris functioning about as well as you'd expect her to, there's a very low chance I can get someone else to write a letter to him. Hopefully I can explain to him when he comes back so he won't freak out._  
_~Preston Goodplay_  
-_-_-_-_-  
August 31st  
Preston,  
Neil is dead. I saw it myself. Blown to pieces, right next to me. I killed the bastard who did it.  
-Max  
~~~~  
_31/8/15_  
_Diary,_  
_I met the girl today. Her name's Tabii and I despise her. She's petty, bratty, and completely dumb in the head._  
_Why did Grandma have to choose her out of everyone?_  
_~Preston Goodplay_  
_P.S- Nerris is doing better. Still a mess, but she's slowly getting better._  
-_-_-_-_-  
October 8th  
Talbet Hobbs replaced Walker. Food supplies are at their lowest. I don’t know if I can last until the end of the year. I’ll try though.  
-Max  
~~~~  
_8/10/15_  
_Diary,_  
_It’s been over a year now since Max left for Egypt for his war training. Sometimes I wonder what it would be like if I had left with him, if I had decided to sign up for the war. Maybe I wouldn’t be stuck in this situation, with a wedding ahead of me and trying to help my mess of a best friend to get back on her feet._  
_Yes, I’m being oddly emotional now. But who can blame me?_  
_~Preston Goodplay_  
-_-_-_-_-  
December 19th  
Preston,  
I can barely write now, but they got us all out. We’re all okay. Got a few bullet holes, a blown-out left eye+ typhoid. But I'll live. Maybe.  
-Max  
~~~~  
_19/12/15_  
_Diary,_  
_The wedding was today. Everyone seemed happy. Emphasis on 'seemed'._  
_I already can't stand Tabii. Jesus, just take me now._  
_~Preston Goodplay_  
-_-_-_-_-  
December 28th  
They’re sending me back home. Injuries are healing slowly. Can’t wait to see you.  
-Max  
~~~~  
_28/12/15_  
_Diary,_  
_There are rumours that the troops were evacuated from Gallipoli a little over a week ago. It’s a bittersweet feeling- on one hand, they’re safe, which means that Max is alright. But on the other hand, most of them are being sent back to Egypt, to get ready to go to who-knows where._  
_I hope Max is one of the soldiers that gets sent home. I miss him too much._  
_~Preston Goodplay_  
-_-_-_-_-  
April 28th  
Preston,  
You left me.  
~~~~  
_28/4/16  
He came back._

**Author's Note:**

> Btw I love maxpres :')


End file.
